Yellow birds Brooklyn one shot
by AmTheLion
Summary: Finall old one shot from quizilla. This one is with Brooklyn. Enjoy


**AmTheLion:** And it's another old quizilla one shot I wrote this in my gym class while watching the others play badminton. Since I was sick I got to sit on the side. This one was written for kibaplushie, and it's about Brooklyn. Enjoy

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

* * *

**Ye****llow birds  
(Brooklyn one shot)**

"I have it!"You shout. Slam! You run up and shot the little ball over the net again.

"And now I have it!" Thomas says. He shots the little ball back to you and again you return it. Then he misses it and falls on his bout. Both of you laugh as he gets on his feet and picks up the ball.

"Wow badminton is fun." He says. You giggle

"Yeh it is, now come on again!" You reply. Laughing you continue playing with the little, yellow, plastic, badminton ball flying back and fort over the net. Then Thomas slams the ball a bit too hard, so it disappears into some bushes behind you. Laughing you go to get it. But as you push the bushes aside you find a pair of shoes in front of you. You look up and find a red haired, blue eyed guy standing in front of you, with a smile. He holds out his hand and you smile when you see he's holding your ball.

"Thank you" You say.

"It looks like you have a lot of fun playing." He says as you take the ball.

"Yeh we do. You want to try?" you ask. He looks curious at you.

"I'm sure Thomas won't mind if you play with me against him, he's winning anyways." You continue smiling. He smiles and follow you back to thepitch.

"By the way my name's ______. What's ours?" you ask.

"Brooklyn." He replies.

* * *

A little later all three of you are having a great time. Brooklyn has never played badminton before, so in the beginning you can't help but giggle at him. You help him and soon he gets better. After a while you take a break and you get something to drink. You sit there drinking soda and talking but soon Thomas has to go, he's working today. As he leaves you and Brooklyn decides to play one on one. You have a lot of fun, laughing and sweating in the warm summer weather. Eventually you fall down on he ground, exhausted and laughing.

"Thank you Brooklyn, I don't think I would have this much fun if you hadn't come." You say. He smiles at you

"I'm having fun too." He replies. You smile at him and lay down on your back closing your eyes, feeling the warming sun burning on your skin.

"So how long have you and Thomas been together?" Brooklyn then asks. Surprised you open your eyes and look at him.

"As friends you mean?" you question.

"No…" He hesitates a bit and a smile comes over your face.

"Oh so you think we're…" You laugh.

"Thomas is with Clark" You say.

"Clark?" Brooklyn looks confused at you. You smile.

"Yeh, Thomas is gay" You explain. Brooklyn stares at you for a moment, then smiles. You giggle at him. He turns to you and his smile widens a bit.

"Then he won't mind if I ask you out then?" He says. A bit surprised you stare at him, then you smile too.

"No he won't." You reply.

"Then shall we say dinner at 6?" He continues. Laughing you accept his invitation, and already you feel the butterflies in your stomach.

* * *

As you open the door Brooklyn stares at you.

"You look gorgeous." He says. Blushing you thank him. You're wearing a light blue summer dress and you have put up your hair. He's wearing a white shirt and dark blue jeans, his shirt is slightly open reviling a part of his bare, muscular chest.

"You look handsome Brooklyn." You say. He smiles at you. Blushing you take each others hand and head for the restaurant. You have a great time and after that you take a walk. For some reason you end up at the same place you met and played badminton. The stars has started to appear on the sky, and you can see them clearly in the pale light from the lamp posts.

"I'm glad I met you Brooklyn. I've had a really great time." You say. He smiles at you and holds you close.

"I have to remember to thank Thomas for shooting that yellow ball in my head. Or else I would never have meet the girl of my dreams." He says. A deep blush comes over your cheeks and you lean against him. You feel his hand lift up your chin, making your eyes meet his blue once.

"I love you _______" He whispers.

"I love you too Brooklyn." You whisper back. Then he leans down and closes the gap between you.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was it. Short and sweet I think. Hope you liked it.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
